Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'
Wanna Be Startin' Something is one of Michael Jackson's songs in the albums, Thriller and HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I. It was released on May 8, 1983 and recorded in 1982. This song was written by Michael Jackson and produced by Quincy Jones (with co-production by Michael Jackson). The lyrics in this song pertain to strangers spreading rumors to start an argument for no good reason.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wanna_Be_Startin%27_Somethin%27 Lyricshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Uj3zitETs4 Chorus I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' You Got To Be Startin' Somethin' I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' You Got To Be Startin' Somethin' It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah) Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah) You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah) And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah) It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah) Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah) You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah) And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah) Verse I Took My Baby To The Doctor With A Fever, But Nothing He Found By The Time This Hit The Street They Said She Had A Breakdown Someone's Always Tryin' To Start My Baby Cryin' Talkin', Squealin', Lyin' Sayin' You Just Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' Chorus I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' You Got To Be Startin' Somethin' I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' You Got To Be Startin' Somethin' It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah) Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah) You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah) And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah) It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah) Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah) You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah) And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah) Verse You Love To Pretend That You're Good When You're Always Up To No Good You Really Can't Make Him Hate Her So Your Tongue Became A Razor Someone's Always Tryin' To Keep My Baby Cryin' Treacherous, Cunnin', Declinin' You Got My Baby Cryin' Chorus I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' You Got To Be Startin' Somethin' I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' You Got To Be Startin' Somethin' It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah) Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah) You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah) And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah) It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah) Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah) You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah) And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah) You're A Vegetable, You're A Vegetable Still They Hate You, You're A Vegetable You're Just A Buffet, You're A Vegetable They Eat Off Of You, You're A Vegetable Verse Billie Jean Is Always Talkin' When Nobody Else Is Talkin' Tellin' Lies And Rubbin' Shoulders So They Called Her Mouth A Motor Someone's Always Tryin' To Start My Baby Cryin' Talkin', Squealin', Spyin' Sayin' You Just Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' Chorus I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' You Got To Be Startin' Somethin' I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' You Got To Be Startin' Somethin' It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah) Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah) You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah) And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah) It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah) Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah) You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah) And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah) You're A Vegetable, You're A Vegetable Still They Hate You, You're A Vegetable You're Just A Buffet, You're A Vegetable They Eat Off Of You, You're A Vegetable Ad-Lib If You Can't Feed Your Baby (Yeah, Yeah) Then Don't Have A Baby (Yeah, Yeah) And Don't Think Maybe (Yeah, Yeah) If You Can't Feed Your Baby (Yeah, Yeah) You'll Be Always Tryin' To Stop That Child From Cryin' Hustlin', Stealin', Lyin' Now Baby's Slowly Dyin' Chorus I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' You Got To Be Startin' Somethin' I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' You Got To Be Startin' Somethin' It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah) Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah) You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah) And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah) It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah) Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah) You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah) And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah) Ad-Lib Lift Your Head Up High And Scream Out To The World I Know I Am Someone And Let The Truth Unfurl No One Can Hurt You Now Because You Know What's True Yes, I Believe In Me So You Believe In You Help Me Sing It, Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa Repeat/Fade-Out Gallery imagesCA8TOLDL.jpg imagesCA5P4MH5.jpg|Live in Hamburg 1992 imagesCAE4RA8C.jpg|Live at Bad World Tour 1988 imagesCA0D24R6.jpg|Live in Bucharest 1992 imagesCA6375P2.jpg WBSS2009.jpg|This Is It 2009 HwtWBSS1.jpg|Live in Manila 1996 Chart Performance Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' charted 9th place out of the top 10 on the Billboard Hot 100 on July 2, 1983. On July 16, the song charted at it's peak at number 5. This song also placed number 5 on the top 10 Billboard R&B Singles Chart. In the United Kingdom, this song placed 38 in the top 40 charts on June 11, 1983. The following week the song moved up 24 positions to number 14. On June 25, the song finally made it to the top 10 at number 8. In Thriller This song is the first track and 4th single in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Thriller_%28album%29 In HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I This song is the fourteenth song on the first disc in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/HIStory%3A_Past%2C_Present_and_Future%2C_Book_I External Links Song Trivia *Rihanna copied the very end of this song to one of her songs, Don't Stop The Music. *There never was a music video for this song. *It has been performed live as the first song in the Bad World Tour (also in This Is It and as well as the 30th Anniversary Celebration), the second song in the Dangerous World Tour, and as the fourth song in the HIStory World Tour. *"Billie Jean" is refrenced in the lyrics of the second verse. References Category:Thriller songs Category:Songs Category:Singles